


Those Eyes

by spun809



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dean is a Liar, F/M, Implied Smut, One Night Stand, single parent reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 16:38:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11212011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spun809/pseuds/spun809
Summary: You meet a stranger at your job waitressing, and you decide to take a chance on him, it doesn't end well. Or maybe it does...





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey sweetheart, I’ll take a slice of that ‘famous’ apple pie and a cup of coffee,” the man was strong-jawed, his earthy green eyes shining, which combined to make him look like some sort of male model. Not the type of guy you typically saw in a small town like yours.

“You’ve got it,” you said as you hurried off to get his order, but you spun back around at the sound of a high pitched whistle coming from the table, looking back at the handsome patron, you saw him gesture for you to come back.

As you stopped at the edge of his table, you noticed how he raised an eyebrow at your expectant expression, waiting to hear what he needed.

“You forgot to take my brother's order,” he added when you stood silently.

You didn’t miss the way he softly chuckled and even though you knew it was directed at you, you couldn’t help but laugh a little too, the sound was so contagious. Still, your face went red, you had been so focused on how cute the man had been you didn’t even think to look over at the other guy he was with. You wanted to curl up in a ball and hide forever. Instead, you turned to the taller man, thinking with his height, you didn’t know how you could have missed him in the first place.

“Egg white omelet, please,” he said politely to you, then turned to his brother, “Oh shut up Dean,” he said. Dean the man you thought was so attractive was eyeing you and softly laughing to himself still.

His brother’s words seemed to be enough for him to calm himself down and your knees shook a little as he flashed you a smile that revealed his bright white teeth. You noticed the way that his eyes crinkled a little on the side when he was happy and it had you wanting to just sit down at the table and get to know the person beneath that face, instead, you forced yourself to go put in their order.

“Did you want some more coffee?” You asked as you came back over to the table.

You couldn’t really help yourself, you had checked on their water, poured them more coffee, and brought extra napkins. You were starting to think that they were going to figure you were angling for a bigger tip or something.

“Nope, all good doll, but do you think we could get the check?” Dean, you loved that name and it suited him perfectly, said.

You sighed audibly, you couldn’t help it, this was the last chance you had to make some sort of move and you knew you couldn’t do it. You slid the little piece of paper towards his outstretched fingers and slunk away from the table.

They both headed out of the diner, the little bell above the door tinkling softly, neither one of them so much as glancing back at you as they left. You forced yourself to walk over to the table, even though your feet were practically dragging you were moving so slowly, you didn’t need a reminder of your cowardice. As you started to pick up the plates you noticed they hadn’t left you a tip or anything, maybe Mr. Goodlooking had just been some low life cheapskate, it bolstered your spirits a little at him having gotten away.

You glanced at the check and you noticed right away the curling writing scribbled at the bottom, you balanced the plated and leaned forward scanning the receipt, ‘hope you will let me buy you a drink sometime, Dean 541 213-0981', you couldn’t help the smile that started to stretch across your face. You started to count down the minutes until your shift was up.

Calling him had been easy, though, you had stumbled over your words with the waves of excitement washing through you, noticing just how sexy his deep voice was, even when it was only saying things like, “I’ll meet you there at 10.” Brushing out your hair, you did your best to wear something slightly revealing but not too over the top, you settled on a low cut black lace camisole and a pair of jeans that hung low on your hips and wrapped around the curve of your ass perfectly. You even wore a pair of heels and put on some lipstick.

Throwing your head back, you casually pushed your hair out of your face, and walked into the little bar and marched towards the counter. Dean was already there, his eyes catching yours from the minute the door had opened, his fingers tracing over the label of the beer he was holding.

“Hey there handsome,” you said as you settled down on the stool beside him.

“Well, hey there to you too, beautiful,” he replied as continued to openly stare at you.

You noticed right away that his eyes never lingered on the swell of your chest or your ass, instead, they stayed focused on your face. You thought he seemed like quite the gentleman. You couldn’t wait to get to know him. You raised your arm to catch the bartender's attention, you knew the girl from high school and chatted awkwardly for a minute as she eyed you enviously as Dean leaned in closer towards you, she set the beer down heavily in front of you and was gone in a heartbeat.

Sipping your beer you realized just how easy it was to get to know him. He talked to you about everything, clearly, he was an open book. He told you about his family, how close he still was with his parents, and how he and his little brother were basically best friends. He told you funny stories about going through police training with his little brother and how both of them had been super competitive. It was all so exciting. You had lived in this one Starbucks town for all of your life and couldn’t even afford community college, you were doing all you could to try and save money with your waitressing job so you could finally get out of dodge but you knew that was a long way off.

Dean knew just how to respond, taking your hand at the right moments and squeezing it softly. Nodding excitedly at just the right points in your story. He had all the qualities of a practiced listener.

“So are you and your brother going to join the local force here then?” You asked hopefully.

You didn’t do one night stands, so the only way you knew that Dean was going to get an invite back to your place was if he was staying here for the long haul.

He searched your face, and grabbed both of your hands in his, “Yeah, we start Monday.”

It was Friday night.

The two of you moved pretty quickly after that, you had asked Dean to walk you home, but he had suggested that you go back to his motel with him so you could have some privacy while getting to know each other better.

“Won’t your brother be there?” You asked in between kisses.

He ran his hand across the side of your face. His eyes looking darker and slightly more intimidating in the moonlight.

“No, I promise, it’ll be just the two of us.”

There wasn’t much talking when the two of you stumbled into his room. It wasn’t because either of you had drunk too much, instead, it was the way your limbs kept intertwining together, mouths refusing to detach from each other, and as soon as the door opened both of your hands were ripping through layers of each other’s clothes.

After making love to Dean, you collapsed, happy and sated as he curled up next to you. It was easy to drift asleep and think about nothing. You knew the morning held endless possibilities for the two of you and it was great that Dean was so well versed in carnal pleasures. You figured it was good that he had decided to leave his number because if you had missed out on this you would have regretted it.

Sunlight was filtering in through the grime of the cheap motel windows, the were probably more plastic than actual glass and it distorted the light, just so, that it seemed like a slightly dull and rainy day, when in fact it was probably already a cool 70 degrees or so at 8 am. You stretch slowly, moving your legs first and then pulling your arms up over your head. A thought struck you, however, you noticed that the bed seemed big and empty, considering you and Dean had been closely snuggled together on the full-size mattress. You flipped yourself over and looked at the blank space of pulled back covers.

Your heart was beating frantically, a part of you kept saying that it was all just some mistake, Dean had probably just gone out to get you coffee and a donut or something. Still, you made sure to check inside the open door to the bathroom before peaking your head out into the parking lot. He had told you he drove a Dodge Challenger, so you peered out in the parking lot but all you saw was a well-loved Chevy Impala sitting on the edge of the gravel paving.

You went back inside and pulled on your clothes. Hands shaking a little as you buttoned your jeans, and trying to convince yourself that his absence was a mistake.

You didn’t have a shift waitressing, but you decided to go in anyway, deep in the back of your mind you figured Dean would know he could find you there at least.

Your boss tried to ask you questions about your Sunday shift as you walked inside and leaned against the counter but you just nodded absently in acknowledgment. You sat down on a stool and asked for a cup of coffee, then you waited.

 

9 Months later

 

You were so tired, and your body was aching all over, you could barely think straight but when the put the tiny bundle in your arms your heart swelled. It had been a hectic nine months and you knew that the next many years were going to be hard to deal with on your own but holding this beautiful little girl made everything seem doable.

A nurse came over and took the baby, “bringing her to the nursery,” she said.

Before another doctor came to talk to you.

“So for the birth certificate, we need to know the name of the father,” she said in a tone that clearly indicated she was trying to be delicate, considering you had just given birth and were completely alone.

You closed your eyes, trying your best not to start crying, you didn’t regret your child but you knew that every time this came up it would sting a little.

“He told me,” your voice was thick as you held back your tears, “he told me his name was Dean, that’s all I know.”

You thought back to when everything had first happened. The day after sleeping with him and waiting for him to come find you, and he never did. At first, you had just chalked it up to a dumb life lesson. Until your next period was two weeks late. Then the panic had set in. You had tried to call the police force but they had never heard of any Dean that had tried to apply. You asked about the town in Illinois that he said he had moved from but they couldn’t find anyone there either. Then you asked about the car, it seemed like a pretty unique factor but still came up blank. 

That’s when it hit you. You hadn’t just had some one night stand, you had one with a total stranger, everything he had told you had been a lie. And now you were pregnant and had no way to even tell him he was a father. 

You knew you were going to be forced to explain all of this to a tiny person who wouldn’t understand, someday, that your sweetness was going to eventually ask you, “where’s dada?” and you knew that when that happened your heart would probably break in two. 

A hand patted your shoulder in a consolatory gesture and that was when you lost the battle of your emotions. You chest started to hitch and you felt like all the air had suddenly been sucked out of the room. You wished your daughter was against you again, she was the only thing that reminded you that something good had come from meeting Dean, but she was gone for the moment leaving only the vague feeling that whatever that man touched turned to chaos.

That’s when the tears started to pour down your face.


	2. Chapter 2

Wiping at the salty tracks that were streaked over your cheeks you forced yourself to take a deep breath. It was the first step into the new life that was ahead of you. Before you had Ruby, things had seemed almost like part of some dream, like everything was slightly surreal. Meeting Dean, getting pregnant, the swollen ankles and morning sickness, it was like it would all just vanish one morning. Now that you were going back to your little apartment, too small even for a separate nursery for your newborn daughter, in your beat up Dodge Neon, it felt all too real.

The first day at home you couldn’t help breaking down over every little thing, you were exhausted, and there was no one to help you pick up the extra slack to help you get some rest. So between breastfeeding and diaper changes and doing your best to rock the crying bundle in your arms back to sleep at 3 am, you couldn’t help but feel a little like you had failed somehow.

“And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain,” you sang softly to your little girl, “Don't carry the world upon your shoulders.”

You were choking on the words of one of your favorite songs, you remembered playing it over and over again on days when you felt sad. You pressed your forehead against hers, she smelled clean and sweet, and you pressed a kiss on the tip of her nose as she quieted and fell asleep in your arms.

“I love you so much baby girl,” you whispered to her, knowing that even though she couldn’t speak that she would somehow perfectly understand what you had said to her.

Being a single parent wasn’t easy, but even on its worst days, you discovered it was worth it. Watching Ruby take her first stuttering step across the splattered and stained carpet of your apartment, or look up at you with those bright green eyes, just like her daddy’s you thought, and say her first word, “Mama.” It made all of the tantrums in the grocery store, or before driving to daycare seem manageable.

Standing in the living room you couldn’t believe just how much time had passed since you had become a mother, that day crying in the delivery room seemed like only a few short minutes past, but it had actually been more like three years.

Your body tensed suddenly, and you quickly spun on the spot, as a large crash and the tinkling sound of glass breaking pulled you out of your musings.

“Cheerio's!” Ruby said happily as she threw cereal down onto the ground that was now littered with the broken cup that you had forgotten had been sitting on the edge of the counter next to your daughter.

“I know aren’t you going to eat them silly?” You asked as you went over beside your fridge to grab out the broom you stored there.

“Nope,” she responded as she continued to throw her breakfast everywhere.

Normally, you would have felt frustrated, but as you absently pushed the hair away from your face as you cleaned up the mess on the floor you couldn’t help but feel victorious.

Last week the thing you had been dreading more than anything happened, you precious little girl had looked up at you, with those innocent spring time green eyes, and asked you, “Mommy, where’s my Dad?”

You had stammered out the best on the spot explanation you could come up with, which had been a weak, “On a trip,” just to bide you more time. That night though, you had laid in bed and gone over the moment again and again. Trying to figure out how you could explain such a complication situation to a toddler. You knew you couldn’t but you also hated the idea of lying to her. After you had initially discovered that the man who had gotten you pregnant, Dean, had basically lied to you about everything you had given up on trying to find him. Now you started to think it was time to start looking again.

“Alright, thanks, Luke,” you said as you hung up the phone.

You had built a pretty close friendship with one of the younger guys who was new to the force and now you were able to call in a few favors. In that moment you were grateful to live in such a small town where you still were able to get information fairly easily, just by bringing a nice chocolatey tray of brownies for a bribe and dressing your daughter in her cutest star wars onesie. You had told them after your daughter had asked about her father that you were curious as to how someone might go about finding someone like that. You had poured out every little detail you had from the two days you had known him and then waited for them to call and let you know if they would be able to find anything.

They had. And none of it was good.

You walked over to the station and collected all the papers they had managed to get together. The main thing you took from it all was at least he had given you his real first name, but that was about it.

“Dean Winchester, huh? So he is criminal? It says here he died,” you said pointing to a paper dated years before the two of you had met.

“Apparently, he has a knack from rising from the grave,” Luke told you as he handed you more information, stuff you know would have lost him his place on the force if anyone saw him giving it to you.

“I guess so,” you said absently, praying silently as you flipped through the various pages you would find the one thing you were desperately looking for. Then your eyes spotted it, a report a few states over of a man named Dean who had gotten caught impersonating a police officer.

“So is this the last place he was supposed to have been?” You asked.

“Please,” Luke said grabbing your hands, crumpling the papers you were still holding, “this guy he seems dangerous, please don’t do this.”

You hadn’t listened. After you had gone home, fed your daughter some breakfasted and cleaned up the various messes that seemed never ending in your house. You had packed a bag for yourself and gathered all of Ruby’s things together, stuffed them into the trunk and when both of you were buckled in safe and sound, you had started driving down the highway.

It was a long couple of days driving there, it seemed like the nights came too quickly, forcing you to pull into a cheap fleabag motel and try and rest while you found anything remotely suitable to feed your child nearby. Eventually, you crossed the state border into Kansas. It was a state you had never really intended to visit and didn’t often cross your mind, but here you were looking out of flat expanses of land and knowing that somewhere in one of these tiny towns the father to your little girl was about to have the surprise of his life.

You had been lucky enough to have the name of the town that Dean had last been seen in, and you prayed that even though he had gotten in trouble he wouldn’t have been able to vanish just yet. You went to the police station, let them know about Luke who had talked to them earlier about the situation, and asked about Dean. They gave you the name of the motel he had been staying at, saying that their picking him up had been a misunderstanding, they had thought it was this Dean Winchester but it turned out he was actually a man named Tyler Smith. Just a strange coincidence that they looked alike they told you.

You couldn’t help but roll your eyes. Although, typically, you would have been more than willing to correct the police and help them catch a dangerous criminal, this time it worked in your favor that they didn’t know what they were doing. As you wrote down his address you couldn’t help the way your hand shook slightly, you couldn’t believe you were going to see him again.

“Shhh, sweetheart,” you cooed to your daughter who was crying loudly as she begged for a cheeseburger because she was hungry, “Mom has to do one thing real quick, then we will get some food, ok?”

You heard some resigned sniffling in the back seat as your daughter calmed herself in what seemed like agreement with your promise.

A random thought struck you as you pulled into the motel parking lot, you had a flashback of the morning you had woken up and Dean had vanished, and the glint of sunlight on the black Impala parked in front of room 6 had you suddenly knew exactly which room Dean was going to be in.

You parked right beside the car and made sure that you would have a view of your backseat from the door to his room, because although you weren’t sure if you were going to introduce the two of them you wanted to know what she was doing while you confronted him. You stormed up to the door anger swelling in your chest at all the lies he had told you and the way he had promised you so much and failed to come through on any of it.

“Hey,” you yelled at the wooden door as you banged your fist against it, “hey I know you’re in there, I need to talk to you,” then when you were met with silence you raised your voice even higher and kicked the bottom of the door with your foot, “NOW!”

“Well, hello there little lady,” a deep husky voice said as the door was abruptly pulled away from your fist, and familiar green eyes were shining down at you.

You felt like your heart had leapt into your throat and you were suddenly stammering for what you were going to say now that the two of you were face to face again.

“Are you alright?” Dean said as he looked at you with a look of concern etched across his still handsome features. Time had been good to him it seemed. You guess it was one of the benefits of living a life of crime.

“Dean Winchester,” you said, “Your name is Dean Winchester, right?”

The look of concern on his face seemed to shift a little, seeming to change from worry for you to about you, as he said, “How do you know my name?”

“You probably don’t remember me, I mean, I bet I am not the first girl you had done this to,” you started. Feeling more empowered with every word you spoke, “but we met at a little diner, in a small town, and you took me home for the night.”

Again, his face changed, a wide smile beginning to grow over his features. You hated the cocky smugness in his face and you wanted to punch him so badly, instead, you did the next best thing.

“I just thought you should know that, that little girl,” you pointed to your car, where you could see your daughter was currently scribbling in her coloring book, “is your daughter Ruby.”

His face crumpled. He looked to you and the car and then between the two of you again, like he was waiting for you to jump up and down and yell, “GOTCHA!” at any moment. But you just stood there silently waiting to hear what this man had to say for himself.

“I’m sorry,” he said finally, “but whatever this is, I don’t know you.”

And then you were left listening to the echo of the door slamming in your face and staring at the rusted number 6 that was hanging slightly askew in the center of the door.

 

Dean’s POV

 

“Sam, you know it’s what I had to do,” he said as he paced around the tiny confines of the motel room, running his hands restlessly through his hair and scrubbing the edge of his jaw.

“Dude, seriously, you have a kid and you totally just bailed on her,” Sam watched his brother in full-fledged panic mode. Thinking more or less that something like this had been bound to happen eventually. There had been so many different random girls in random towns when they were hunting, it was just a matter of simple statistics. He refrained from pointing this out to Dean.

Dean looked around the room he had been staying in for the last week and a half. He thought it was one hell of a coincidence that the case they were working had lasted twice as long as anything they typically worked but his little stop in the pokey had managed to set them back slightly for the timing of trying to catch the werewolf they had come looking for. Then his mind went back to her face, Y/N, he didn’t even have to try and search for what her name had been. He recognized her instantly, she had been one of the few girls that Dean had ever considering going back and visiting a second time.

He knew standing here, a bag full of weapons settled onto his mattress and a gun stuffed under his pillow that this was no place to raise a family. He thought back to what happened to Emma, or what happened with Lisa and Ben. It didn’t matter if it was his responsibility. They were better off without him, even if they didn’t know it.

“And my kid's name is Ruby,” Dean said as he flopped down on the bed beside his duffle to stare at the ceiling like it held all of the answers, “what are the chances of that?”

Sam couldn’t help but snicker under his breath.

“Shut up bitch,” he said as he chucked one of his pillows in the direction of his younger brother.

He knew that he had to be firm in his resolution to stay away from Y/N and his little girl, but he couldn’t help the curiosity about them. He knew it wasn’t likely they would get a room in the same motel that they were staying in but there was only one other place to stay in the small town, and he as he drove across town, the bright moonlight guiding his way, he thought about all the things he had already missed.

She was old enough that he figured she was already walking and talking, so he had missed the chance to see her first step or hear her say the words, “Dada,” for the first time. There was feeling of sharp pain shooting through his chest, it felt like he was being stabbed, as he thought about the fact that this might be the only child he would ever have and he was never going to be able to even know her.

He saw the car they had been driving in parked in the lot, and sent up a silent prayer to Chuck for them having actually stayed in town.

Parking at the edge of the lot he walked up to the room, grateful again that the curtains in the window were cracked just enough that when he pressed his face up against the glass he could see inside the room.

Y/N was there sitting on the edge of the bed, taking a barbie and making it walk back in forth in front of a little girl who was laying on her stomach, hair in little pig tails, and kicking her feet back and forth as she giggled with glee at whatever her mom was saying.

He tried to take a deep breath but it was like the air was too thick for his lungs. He wanted nothing more than to bust down the door and beg them to forgive him and let him stay with them forever. Instead he let himself soak in the moment for one more second, as he did the best to cement the image into his mind, whispering softly, “I love you baby, I know you’ll never believe that, but I do,” against the glass, before he slunk back toward the Impala.

At this moment the sight of his Baby in the ghostly yellow reflection of the moonlight made his heart ache, knowing that the only thing he would ever leave behind after he was gone, was this piece of metal and rubber. That the chance at loving and leaving another living human behind was what he was walking away from. He didn’t care that it might look weak if someone came by, as soon as the he climbed in the car he broke down, head slamming against the edge of the steering wheel and tears streaming down his face.


End file.
